


Indie Band Au

by jflawless, ragecute



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, indie band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflawless/pseuds/jflawless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragecute/pseuds/ragecute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>indie band vlogging au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. video log 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on fyeahmavin.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in a band and we are going to be famous. Like us now so you can be a pretentious asshole when your friends hear about us a year later.

**Published Nov 24, 2013**

I am in a band and we are going to be famous. Like us now so you can be a pretentious asshole when your friends hear about us a year later.

[Next Episode](http://fyeahmavin.tumblr.com/post/68030182110/video-log-2)

[Playlist](http://fyeahmavin.tumblr.com/playlist)

music: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSLGNwGynUs>

co-writer: [katie](http://animalcrssing.tumblr.com/)

gif-maker: [courtney](http://dangruchy.tumblr.com/)

"Sup, dickbags? Michael Jones, lead singer of soon to be outrageously famous Team Nice Dynamite here. We had our first gig tonight, it was fucking great. Some dude already wants to sign us. I told him we’d think about it, but we’ll probably say yes. He was cool, bought us beer, hung out. Ray came, too. Told me I looked really gay when I sang [Peach](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSLGNwGynUs). I thought about punching him in the face for a while.” Heavy footsteps get increasingly louder in the background. Michael leans over the arm rest of his chair and looks towards the noise. When his face returns to frame, he’s grinning. “Alright, that’s Gavin. I’m gunna go make out with him or some shit,” his hand reaches towards the screen, presumably to turn off the camera. Before he does, the screen goes a shadowy purple for a few seconds and then there’s a tall, skinny man in Michael’s lap. He presses a kiss to the other’s cheek, either not noticing the camera of uncaring of it, just before the screen goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next episode/previous episode/playlist links all link to the relevant pages on my tumblr, and i probably won't change them to fit with ao3 out of laziness. if you like this, i'd check the playlist/next episode links occasionally because i always post on tumblr but i'm really bad about updating ao3 in a timely manner


	2. video log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend is a fucking idiot. Also, we are going on tour. You should check out our dates. You'll want to see us. We're really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at haloking83.tumblr.com

**Published Nov 30, 2013**

My boyfriend is a fucking idiot. Also, we are going on tour. You should check our dates. You’ll want to see us. We’re really good.

[Next Episode](http://fyeahmavin.tumblr.com/post/68030510367/video-log-3)

[Playlist](http://fyeahmavin.tumblr.com/playlist)

[Previous Episode ](http://fyeahmavin.tumblr.com/post/68032340138/video-log-1)

music: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-Of8xSwunE>

co-writer: [katie](http://animalcrssing.tumblr.com/)

gif-maker: [sam](http://yadokings.tumblr.com/)[  
](http://dangruchy.tumblr.com/)

 

 

"Heeey, guys, I’m back. With Ray, who’s a big fucking homo," there’s a quiet, ‘thanks man, fuck you too’ from someone else on the video. It’s hard to see. The camera is shaky and it’s dark most of the time, the screen brightening every so often as the walking men pass under a streetlight. "and he’s gonna play with us on tour… oh yeah… did I mention… we goin’ on tour, bitches!" Someone speaks, but it’s too muffled to understand. Michael laughs, loudly. "Yeah, we signed with that guy, and he’s got a tour planned for us, and we’re so fucking pumped." 

"You know what my favorite song to play is with you guys?"

"Nah, man, what is it?" 

“[Au revoir](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-Of8xSwunE).”

"What? Really?!"

"Yeah, dude, have you ever stopped to look at Gavin? He looks so fucking pissed in the back with his little tambourine." 

Michael laughs, and Ray can just barely be heard over the sound, “Oh, hey, I think he’s coming.”

There’s a rapidly approaching sound of shoes hitting pavement. Ray raises his hand to wave, just out of frame, but there’s a high pitched squeal, a loud ‘FUCK’, laughter, and the sound of glass cracking. The video ends abruptly. 


	3. video log 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention my boyfriend is an idiot? And that we’re going on tour?

**Published Dec 6, 2013**

Did I mention my boyfriend is an idiot? And that we’re going on tour?

[Next Episode](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/post/72715297798/video-log-4)

[Playlist](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/playlist)

[Previous Episode](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/post/72715087371/published-nov-30-2013-my-boyfriend-is-a-fucking)

music: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmzzhkPV7Iw>

co-writer: [kai](http://baeburnham.tumblr.com/)

gif-maker: to be edited in later[  
](http://yadokings.tumblr.com/)

 

"Okay, so, at the end of the last one, Gavin, the huge fucking dumbass he is, tackled me and knocked my phone onto the ground and smashed everything. I got the sim card, so the footage is safe, but I’m stuck with this shit for now," Michael holds a large, chunky flip phone up to the camera. He flips it open, and the quality isn’t great, but there’s a vaguely recognizable photo of Gavin shirtless with two forties taped to his hands as the background, "more importantly, did I mention, WE’RE GOING ON TOUR?" Michael grins at the camera, wiggling around excitedly in his chair. "Like, legit tour. We’ve got a shitty van and an angry old guy to drive it, and like twenty small venues booked and we’ve sold like twenty tickets, but half the places are either pay at the door or free shows we’re just playing to get our music out there. We’re going to be big, I know it." Michael looks very seriously at the camera, "Come to our show. You can hear our new song, [Legit Tattoo Gun](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmzzhkPV7Iw). Sure, the title is a little weird, but it’s got your attention now, huh? You want to know what it’s about now, don’t you? Come to our show. That’s the only way to find out. Also, throw money at us when you come. We need to eat. Gavin weighs like forty pounds. He needs food. Buy us dinner.” A voice offscreen shouts for Michael. “The dumbass broke his ankle when he jumped on me. Gotta help him pee.” His eyebrows move up and a down a couple times, and his grin has turned suggestive. Before he shuts off the camera, he says again, “Come see us play.”


	4. video log 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are on tour, come see us play sometime. We’re super good. Also, happy holidays.

**Published Dec 22, 2013**

We are on tour, come see us play sometime. We’re super good. Also, happy holidays. 

[Next episode](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/post/72774823459/video-log-5)

[Playlist](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/playlist)

[Previous Episode](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/post/72715214194/video-log-3)

music: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1Sc2KbZK7M>

co-writer: [kai](http://baeburnham.tumblr.com/)

gif-maker: coming soon

 

"Ooh," the camera is facing a small stage, where two men are moving around instruments. There’s quiet chatter in the background. The view focuses on the backside of one man, "There it is. Gavin’s ass. Shout out to Gavin’s ass. Such a nice ass. Zoomin’ it," the focus is lost and the screen is taken over by blurry, light wash denim jeans. It gets closer and the quality gets lower, a vague outline of a pocket the only thing visible. Then, it begins to zoom out and in very quickly, "Dat ass, though," suddenly something pale flashing in front, during a close zoom, and the camera zooms back out  again. The second man, Ray, is followed as he walks across the stage, holding a mic stand in one hand. "Looks at those arms, more importantly. Those tiny little arms. How does he play. How does he hold the guitar. They are so small. So frail. How do they not break every time he strums. It’s a wonder. The eighth wonder of the world." Suddenly, the camera zooms in again, the screen taken up by a blurry image of Ray’s face, "Ray and his little arms." 

A voice calls goodbye off the screen, and the camera pans to the side so quickly it’s nauseating. There’s a teenager, fifteen, maybe sixteen, no older than seventeen, halfway out the door. “It was great to meet you guys! You played a great show!” Michael calls goodbye and then quietly narrates.

"That is Kai. They are our biggest fan. Not self proclaimed biggest fan either. We’ve decided they're our biggest fan. By default. They are our only known fan. We saw them singing along during the show and got coffee with them after. Oh. Right. The show. Yeah, we just finished up the first show of our tour. It was pretty fucking great. Ray did fantastic, Gavin didn’t fuck anything up, I am always perfect. It was a good success. A couple people offered to buy us like, scones and shit, ‘cause we’re in this little coffee shop thing, it’s cool. Anyways, Gavin is bitching," Michael turns the camera back the stage, where Gavin is facing the camera straight-on, hands on his hips, with a small scowl. "He’s mad because I’m not helping." Michael’s voice gets louder, "I am helping. Eventually they will want to make a documentary about us and this footage will be absolutely necessary." Gavin makes some comment the mic doesn’t pick up, and Michael scoffs. He turns the camera around, his face half in frame, and sticks out his tongue, "Hope to see everyone at the show! Tell us if you came because of the videos and you won’t get shit now but when we’re eventually famous enough to have merch, we’ll give you some, probably." 


	5. video log 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come see us on tour.

**Published Jan 9, 2014**

Come see us on tour.

[Next Episode](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/post/74808046255/video-log-6)

[Playlist](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/playlist)

[Previous Episode](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/post/72715297798/video-log-4)

co-writer: [kai](http://baeburnham.tumblr.com/)

gif-maker: coming eventually

 

"Sixth show of the tour," Instead of Michael, Gavin’s face is filling the screen. In the past videos, he hasn’t talked enough that his accent was too noticeable, but now it’s clear that he isn’t from America. "Pretty excited." He sounds more nervous that excited. The view turns from his face to a sizable crowd, shown from a side angle, all crowded up against a stage in a room that probably isn’t legally allowed to occupy that many. "It’s a big one!" His voice cracks strangely on the last word and his breathing gets heavy, "Oh, jeez, there’s so many. I can’t do this. I’m going to leg it. Team Nice Dynamite without the nice. A band without a drummer. What a show. Michael is going to hate me. Michael is going to break up with me because I can’t play in his stupid band and his stupid shows on his stupid tour."

Ray walks past, just barely visible behind Gavin in the frame, “The band was your idea, idiot. And you chose the venue.”

"Shut up, Ray," Gavin calls. Michael appears, after half a minute of Gavin staring at the camera with wide eyes while hyperventilating. 

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Michael shoves his way into frame. 

"Vlogging."

"Why do you sound like you ran a marathon?"

Ray’s voice sounds from somewhere, fairly far away, “You really think any of us would ever run a marathon?” 

"It’s just a lot bigger than the other shows," Gavin faces Michael, all but forgetting about the camera. From the new angle, only the right half of Michael’s face is visible.

"Oh, come on, dude, it’s cool. You got drunk and sang Wannabe at that party we were at a few weeks ago. Much bigger crowd. You can do this. You’re going to do awesome, you always do awesome. And, you’re looking pretty fucking hot tonight." Michael leans in and falls out of frame. There’s a quiet sound, like a smooch, but all that’s visible is a thin line on the edge of the frame that might be Michael’s hair. Michael moves back again, and his right ear is in frame, and then he’s gone. The camera turns again so Gavin is back in view. This time, he’s smiling. "I do look pretty good tonight. And, I’ve got a damn show to play! Come pay us money to see us do awesome stuff and then we’ll make an album and you can listen to that awesome stuff all the time. Also, I haven’t eaten since last night. Please give us money." He flashes a brilliant smile while pulling the camera towards his face. Teeth fill up the screen and the video ends.


	6. video log 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just answering some questions from comments on old videos. Shout out to the fans. All four of you.

**Published Jan 28, 2014**

Just answering some questions from comments on old videos. Shout out to the fans. All four of you. 

[Next Episode](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/cs)

[Playlist](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/playlist)

[Previous Episode](http://haloking83.tumblr.com/post/72774823459/video-log-5)

co-writer: [kai](http://baeburnham.tumblr.com/)

gif-maker:

 

"Hello!" The video begins zoomed in on an already large nose, an excited voice with a british accent calling out the greeting instead of Michael’s. "We got comments! From fans!"

Finally, the camera zooms out and Gavin’s face comes into focus. He’s grinning at the lens, with his arms visible at the edge of the screen. It loses focus again and the camera becomes shaky as he toys with it. After several seconds of this, it settles and re-focuses. Gavin is sitting in a computer chair, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his feet resting on the edge. 

"I forgot to write down who asked these. And I’m too lazy to check. But I swear people actually asked these questions. Question one. How did you and Michael meet?" Gavin narrows his eyes at the camera, biting into his lower lip. Suddenly, he smiles, and then laughs, "I moved to America when I was 15 and started going to school with Michael. We met in English.”

"It was math, dumbass!” A voice shouts from off screen. Gavin coughs loudly and doesn’t respond. 

"Yeah, so, we sat near each other in English and Michael used to pull my hair and tell me I was pretty and-“ A flash of orange fills the screen and the image gets shaky. When it settles, Michael is half in Gavin’s lap and leaning towards the camera, Gavin’s face barely visible behind him.  
  
“Gavin is an asshole and can’t even remember how he met his boyfriend,” Gavin makes a noise of protest and Michael tsks, “I sat behind him in Math class, and one time I asked to borrow his notes after I was sick and he turned around and was in awe of my handsome face and spent years trying to get me to go out with him.” Gavin starts whining, but it isn’t picked up well enough to be understandable. Michael leans back so Gavin is fully in frame.

“So, maybe it was maths, but he’s a dirty liar. He asked to borrow my notes and I gave them to him and he never gave them back, so I blamed him when I did badly on the next test, and he called me stupid, and then we became friends.”

“Yeah, whatever, you still think I’m handsome,” Michael mumbles. He kisses Gavin quickly and then jumps out of shot.  

Gavin’s face is turned away, looking at something off screen, and he’s smiling. He turns back to face the camera and says, “Alright! After that RUDE interruption, our second and last question… Has the band put any pressure on your relationship?” He looks off screen again, and shouts, “HEY, MICHAEL, DOES THE BAND PUT PRESSURE ON OUR RELATIONSHIP?”

Faintly, there’s a reply from far away, “Nah, fuck that, the band is great, we’re great.”

Gavin looks back at the webcam and shrugs, “Not at all. It’s the same as always except now we hang out and play music instead of hanging out and playing video games. But we also still play video games. Just less.”

There’s a muffled voice off screen and Gavin nods and then smiles widely for the camera and gives a little wave, “Thanks for the question guys! Ask more. Come see us play. We have more shows next week!” Gavin’s hand blocks the view of his face and the video ends.  

**Author's Note:**

> the next episode/previous episode/playlist links all link to the relevant pages on my tumblr, and i probably won't change them to fit with ao3 out of laziness. if you like this, i'd check the playlist/next episode links occasionally because i always post on tumblr but i'm really bad about updating ao3 in a timely manner


End file.
